


I Didn't Have A Home, Until I Met You.

by OutToDry



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutToDry/pseuds/OutToDry
Summary: Beca Mitchell, has been constantly moving from town to town for the past 17 years of her life, she never really had a place to call home, that is, until she met Aubrey.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel like this chapter is a bit all over the place, but it felt better to lump the introductions of everybody, sans two or three people, just so we could get the ball rolling. I only spent an afternoon on in and I'm not extraordinarily satisfied with it, but I'm still pretty new to writing so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy :)

Beca Mitchell has always been a quiet person. Whether that was due to the constant moving or just a part of her personality she’ll never know. Because it was always the same, spend 12-18 months in a town then have it all ripped away time and time again, “I just think it’s time for a change, Rebeca”. Her father, all she really had at this present time. Because had been waiting for years to turn 18, finish her degree wherever she was and leave- hopefully to LA or New York- anywhere other than these shitty small towns

This time, the move the father daughter duo made was not too far- from the naval air force base in Jacksonville, Florida to the slightly smaller base just outside of Valdosta, the Moody air force base. 

Beca peered through the window of their rented U-Haul and took in their surroundings

“Bec, look alive, we’re getting closer to our home,” Colonel Warren Mitchell barked from the driver’s seat.

Beca Sat up for the first time and took in her surroundings the closer they got to their destination, the more frightened she became. This was a small town, the type where “everybody knows everybody” which for someone like Beca, closed-off, quiet with a streak of rebellion, left little room for anything fun to happen. 

“We’re here,” Beca’s train of thought was broken as she extracted herself from the front passenger seat as she slowly moved toward the front of their house. This home was different- unlike many others they had lived in before this home was off base- very close to the base but still- a refreshing change of pace to not live confined in a military base and be in the free world.

The house was small- quaint was a nice way to put it. Built in the 70’s and seemingly hadn’t been fixed at all since then. The front porch was rotting with just a fresh coat of paint over top. 

Colonel Mitchell noticed his daughters gaze, following the moldy and rotted wood, “C’mon kid, nothing we can’t fix up in a few weeks,” He said, trying to bighorn the mood.

“Well, dad, a few weeks always turns into more,” Beca said with exasperation, turning to move her few bags into the house.

Before Colonel Mitchell could go after her, a young man called out from the front lawn, “you must be the new neighbors, right,” Again, before he could answer the young man spoke again, “my name is Benjamin Applebaum, I go by Benji.”

Colonel Mitchell stepped off the front steps of the porch down to the young man, “Colonel Mitchell,” he reached out to shake his hand firmly, so firmly that the boy could feel his hand loosing circulation, “nice to meet you Benjamin, I have a daughter about your age, Rebeca, she’ll be starting at Valdosta high in the fall.”

Benji shook his hand off, and ran it through is curly, brown hair on his head, “She’ll love it there, and if she wants someone to show her around town, let me know, I’m right next door,” 

Colonel Mitchell bid a farewell, and began to unpack the rest of the U-Haul into their one-car garage.

A few days passed and Beca was outside sitting on the front porch, watching some younger kids play kickball in the street. A lot of times, she couldn’t bare to sit inside for the first few weeks because there was never anything that made it feel like home- no pictures on the walls and boxes strewn about the house, an observer often wouldn’t be able to tell if they were moving out, or in. 

As Beca got lost in her thoughts, she closed her eyes and just as she was about to drift off, she felt a presence, like a person standing over her. As she opened her eyes, Beca jolted up in surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry did I scare you?”

Beca looked up into the brown eyes of the boy, about her age, “little bit, uh, who are you,” Beca quizzed.

“Oh, right, my name is Benji, you’re Rebeca, right?” Benji asked, “I met your dad earlier this week.”

“Just Beca, and yeah, he mentioned something about the neighbors, you live next door?”

“I do indeed, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe I could show you around this place,” Benji moved further into the shade, and took a seat on the step below to Beca.

“What is there to show, a water tower and, what some train tracks? No offense, but I’ve seen enough small southern towns to know what’s in store,” Beca says, not meeting Benjis eyes.

“Well, maybe that’s true, but you don’t know all the people yet, and they are what makes a trip to the water tower and the tracks the fun part.”

Beca thought on that for a moment, but before she could say anything her thoughts were interrupted by Benji, “I saw the bikes in your garage, do you ride too?”

“I feel like I’ve been riding since before I could walk, my dad and I used to go out all the time, I still ride but he doesn’t as much anymore,” Beca said Wistfully.

Benji hopped to his feet, “Lets go on a ride, I haven’t had anyone join me in forever, c’mon it’ll be fun.”

“Where are we gonna go, Beca asked, not having moved from her current spot on the steps.

“I hope you’re hungry, because I’m gonna take you to the place with the best food in the County.”

Beca got up, and moved to open the garage, and began to get her gear together, “that’s not promising a whole lot, you could be taking me to, a chipotle or something.”

“Well, it’s better than any chipotle we have here because we don’t have a chipotle,” Benji said with a laugh, and moved back to his garage to get his bike.

While the duo rode through town, Benji gave Beca a tour, pointing things out like their school, the train tracks, the lake and occasionally things like “that’s where I broke my arm on a dare in the 8th grade” after about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a small diner, parked their bikes and went inside.

As they walked in, Benji guided Beca toward a group of kids their age, sitting at a large corner booth in the back.

“Hey everybody, this Is Beca, she just moved in next door to me, Beca this is well,” as Benji looked around the booth he couldn’t decide who to start with in introductions so he just let them figure it out, “Everyone.”

First was a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes, “Hi, I’m Emily, it’s nice to meet-“ Emily was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing in the kitchen, “oops be right back guys,” with that, Emily rushed off into the kitchen.

Beca looked at the door where Emily disappeared, confused, and a girl with red hair, explained “Emily works here, we get to hang out here if we don’t distract her too much, I’m Chloe by the way.”

A Brunette then spoke up from the seat across from Beca, “I’m Stacie, and I hate to dash on y’all,” Stacie began to move from her seat, “but, I have physical training this afternoon, that I can’t be late for, later, y’all.”

“Physical training, in this heat, her coach must hate her,” Beca said, watching Stacie walk out the door.

The group erupted in laughter, and a girl with an accent chimed in, “Physical training is just code for bangin’, anyway, I’m Fat Amy”

“Dude, you call yourself Fat Amy,” Beca said, choking on her own spit.

“Yeah, so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back,” Amy said, in a very serious tone.

“Alrighty then, anyway, Benji told me there’s some really good food here and I’m starving,” Beca stated, changing the subject

After a while everyone fell into a good rhythm, Beca fit right into this little group.

A while later, it was just Beca, Benji, Chloe and another new face to Beca, Cynthia-Rose, although she insisted being called CR.

“Well, I’m probably gonna have to head back soon, my mom and dad are going to Atlanta tomorrow and they want to spend time with me or whatever,” Benji stated with forced exasperation, he turned to Beca, “do you wanna come with me or do you think you’ll be able to find your way back?”

Beca thought for a moment, “I should be good, and if not, I’m sure someone can help me find my way, thanks dude,” Beca said and turned back toward the other two girls in the booth.

“So Beca, why’d you move here,” CR asked, while pushing the last of her fries around on her plate.

“Well, my dad is in the Air-force, so when he moves I move,” Beca laughed and took a sip out of her milkshake, “he got a promotion, but it came with the price of moving,” Beca explained.

“I understand that, I mean, well not really, but the moving part I know is hard, my best friend, Aubrey used to move around a bunch, her dad was military too,” Chloe then began to describe in a few sentences, how things came full circle for Aubrey, moving away from Valdosta a long time ago, only to end up back in the same childhood home of hers, “I think you guys have a lot in common,” Chloe finished.

As the sun began to set, CR and Chloe invited Beca to a bonfire at Lily’s house, to which she agreed and followed behind Chloe’s green 1997 F-150.

The fire was already going by the time the girls got there, there were about ten people, but Beca still tried to stay close to CR and Chloe, seeing as no matter how many times she was put into a situation to make friends, she was never very good at it.

Chloe and CR brought Beca around to everybody, introducing her, and making sure she knew everybody there and eventually, Beca was able to hold and start conversations on her own, meeting more people than she had anywhere else.

As the evening grew later, the mix of people continually changed, some leaving and others just arriving. Later, after Beca had made her rounds, she hopped on her bike and started to head home.


	2. Girl meets Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter, but our girls finally meet... but also not really? You'll see lol, I hope you enjoy.

Aubrey was beyond tired. She wasn’t even sure what time it was, she just knew it was late, and she was so close to home, she could taste it, that however, didn’t stop her from needing gas. Her worn-in 1985 F-150’s gas gauge meant business, empty meant empty; Hell, sometimes a quarter of a tank meant empty. 

She pulled into the gas station and a black motor-bike, zipped passed her pulling into the pump in front of her. Aubrey was tempted to say something but thought better of it, it was late, she was tired and they probably didn’t even realize how fast they were really going.

The blonde woman watched the figure get off the bike and pull their helmet off. It was a cliché, “wow I didn’t know that was a girl moment”, as brown hair came from the helmet and began to rest on the girls shoulders. Aubrey didn’t realize she was staring, until she saw the other girl looking at her, under the fluorescent lights of the gas station. The brunette gave a smirk and moved to go inside the gas station.

Aubrey hopped down from her truck, following quickly behind.

“Fifteen on One please,” the brunette said to the clerk, as she slid a twenty across the counter, “and a pack of spirits, please”

As the exchange between the cashier and the mysterious brunette took place in front of her, Aubrey couldn’t help but wonder, who this girl was, because, as a result of her size, she couldn’t picture her being old enough to drive, let alone, buy Cigarettes.

Aubrey was pulled from her thoughts as the cashiers voice grew louder, “look, I just can’t give you the cigarettes without an ID, I have to swipe it to let the transaction go through,”

The girl let out a large sigh, “alright just the gas then,” and she walked out the door.

Aubrey paid for her gas and walked back out to the pump, where the brunette was still standing, she tried to avoid eye contact, but, the brunette was trying to meet her gaze.

“So, do you just stare at everyone, or should I feel special,” the brunette asked, with the same smirk she had when she caught Aubrey staring.

“Only for people that intrigue me, if you must know,” Aubrey shot back defenses high.

“Oh, so I’m intriguing then,” the other girl more stated then asked,

“Well, it’s not every day here we get pretty girls pulling up on motor-cycles,” Aubrey spoke, without really thinking about what she said.

“Wow intriguing and pretty, it’s a new record for me,” the brunette said, grin growing wider, “prepare to see a lot more of me darlin’ I aint going anywhere,” the mysterious brunette hopped onto her motor-bike, threw her helmet on and sped off before Aubrey could add anything else.

“Well, see you then, I guess, mystery girl,” Aubrey said to no one in particular, as she finished filling her tank, all thoughts of how tired she was, shifting to the mystery girl she met at the gas station.


End file.
